The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a connector widely used in various electronic apparatus known in the art.
Generally, such an electronic component includes a resin portion and insert members assembled to the resin portion.
Referring to FIGS. 12, 13, and 14, a conventional electronic component will be described below. In the electronic component, the resin portion is designated by a reference numeral 3, each of the insert members being designated by a reference numeral 5. The insert members 5 are generally embedded simply into the resin portion 3 in an insert molding method known in the manner. Each of the insert members 5 has portions 51 and 52 which are exposed with being generally flush with an outer surface of the resin portion 3. Alternatively, the portions 51 and 52 may project from the outer surface of the resin portion 3.
The conventional electronic component has the problem that, if external forces are applied to the portions 51 and 52 of the insert member 5, the insert member 5 is deformed and, in the worst case, dropped from the resin portion 3 as shown in FIGS. 15 and 16.
An attempt was made to solve the foregoing problem as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 7-31511, wherein a special mold is used to carry out coining (i.e. pressing like forming a coin) of portions of the insert members to form projections, so that the insert members are prevented from being deformed or dropped due to external forces, by utilizing the thus formed projections.
However, an additional step of coining is required which causes another problem of an increase in production cost. Further, the mold used for the coining has shorter duration of life, resulting in a further increase of production cost. Besides, dimensions of the insert members may be out of order due to the coining. Moreover, the small-sized connector with less pitches between the contacts (insert members) does not permit coining of the contacts because of the small pitches.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic component which can prevent deformation or dropping of an insert member with a simple structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic component of a simple structure which can prevent deformation or dropping of an insert member and a dimensional error of the insert member and which can be adapted to miniaturization.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of producing an electronic component of a simple structure which can prevent deformation or dropping of an insert member and a dimensional error of the insert member and which can be adapted to miniaturization.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic component which comprises a resin portion having an outer surface and an insert member embedded in the resin portion by an insert molding method, the insert member having an exposed surface which is not covered by the resin portion, the exposed surface having a portion depressed relative to the outer surface of the resin portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic component which comprises a resin portion and an insert member embedded in the resin portion by an insert molding method, the insert member having a projection formed by a face striking process and being engaged with the resin portion by the projection.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of producing an electronic component. The method comprises the steps of preparing an insert member, forming a projection on the insert member by applying a face striking process to the insert member, preparing a mold, placing the insert member into the mold, and filling resin into the mold to form a resin portion and to embed the insert member in the resin portion.